


Bentala

by hiraetch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraetch/pseuds/hiraetch
Summary: Tentang rajutan asmaraloka milik mereka.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 9
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Bentala

  
05 Desember, 2000.

Daegal, yang berarti ia lahir pada waktu fajar.

Tangisan menggelegar, senyum lega keluar. 

Anargya Soobin, sesuai dengan namanya. Soobin tak terhingga nilainya. Layaknya permata, Soobin tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang berhati terang.

Cerdas dalam berpikir dan tegas dalam bertindak. Berjiwa besar serta bermurah hati. Cemerlang dan bijaksana. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membencinya? Tidak ada satupun orang di lingkungan Soobin membencinya.

Berparas elok, dianugerahi tubuh atletis, pandai dalam bidang pelajaran maupun membuat puisi.

Karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, maka istilah untuk mendeskripsikan Soobin adalah ‘hampir sempurna’.

Tak sedikit gadis dan lelaki yang terpikat dalam pesona Soobin dan mencoba mendekati Soobin. 

Dan Soobin hanya menanggapi para gadis itu dengan senyuman, tak hinggap sedikitpun niat untuk menjalin sebuah asmara.

Komitmen semacam itu hanya membuat Soobin pusing dan repot. Tidak akan abadi hingga mati.

Kira-kira begitulah Soobin percayai.

Hidup Soobin sederhana dan damai, orangtua soobin sangat menyayangi buah hati mereka. Bagai mutiara, Soobin dijaga baik-baik.

Hembusan angin dingin menusuk kulit, menemani Soobin. Cuaca seperti ini diluar dugaan Soobin.

Soobin baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Beomgyu, dan sekarang ia dijalan pulang menuju rumah.

Langit gelap, gerimis hujan jatuh. Soobin menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk berteduh dibawah bangunan halte tidak terpakai.

Soobin duduk di kursi yang tersedia lalu menunggu hujan berhenti dengan sabar.

Tangannya meraih _earphone_. Dipasangkan ke salah satu telinga kemudian memutar lagu. Bosan memperhatikan hujan, Soobin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. 

Ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna terang, Soobin terkesiap. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan bertemu hantu di halte ini? Buru-buru Soobin mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap lurus kedepan. Anggap saja ia tak melihat apa-apa.

Namun, memang rasa penasaran berlebihan Soobin sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia beranikan diri untuk menoleh kembali dan melihat ‘hantu’ tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian Soobin menertawakan dirinya sendiri didalam hati. ‘hantu’ itu bukan hantu asli, ia hanya seorang lelaki yang tengah terlelap sembari bersender ke dinding. Perlahan, Soobin beranjak dan menghampiri lelaki yang terlelap itu. Kemudian soobin mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki itu.

Soobin memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Soobin.

Deru napas lelaki itu sedikit tidak teratur, kedua dahinya pun sedikit mengkerut. Terkadang bibir tebalnya mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil. Sedikit bingung, Soobin berhenti memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Erangan itu kini semakin terdengar keras. Soobin yang sedikit terganggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan lelaki disebelahnya.

“Permisi,” panggil Soobin sembari menaruh tangannya di pundak lelaki itu. Mengguncang pelan guna membangunkan lelaki itu.

Tak ada tanda lelaki itu akan bangun, walaupun Soobin berkali-kali melakukan hal yang sama. Menyerah, Soobin kembali menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Hingga sesuatu hinggap di bahunya. Soobin menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu bersender kepadanya tanpa disadari. Berat memang, tapi Soobin segan untuk membangunkannya.

Lima menit lewat, baru Soobin sadari kalau deru napas lelaki itu teratur, dahinya tidak mengkerut dan tidak ada lagi erangan-erangan berisik.

Soobin kemudian memperhatikan paras lelaki itu yang terbilang... manis? 

Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung sedikit mancung, pipi berisi dan bibir merah. Ditambah kulit putihnya.

“Eung?”

Lelaki itu perlahan membuka mata, Soobin lantas mengalihkan pandangan. Terkejut ketika lelaki itu bangun.

Sedikit mencuri pandang, Soobin melihat lelaki itu tengah mengucek-ucek matanya.

“Jangan dikucek,” refleks Soobin berkata.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Soobin dan terkejut. “E-eh?”

“Jangan dikucek.” Ulang Soobin lalu mendekat kearah wajah lelaki itu. Dan kemudian meniupi mata lelaki itu. “Ditiup lebih baik.”

Dilihatnya raut lelaki didepannya ini yang sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya. Soobin refleks tersenyum.

“M-makasih tapi aku enggak kelilipan,” ucap lelaki itu, tersipu.

Soobin tetap tersenyum, “Tapi lebih baik jangan dikucek.”

“Iya...”

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka sama sama benci situasi canggung namun tidak memiliki topik yang dibahas.

Sebuah mobil hitam lewat didepan mereka dan berhenti disamping halte. 

“Ah,” lelaki disampingnya berdiri, “Eum, aku udah dijemput. Makasih buat senderannya.”

Tuturnya sembari mengembangkan senyum yang membuat Soobin terpukau. Tak mendapat respon, lelaki itu menunduk canggung lalu berbalik. 

“Tunggu!”

Lelaki itu terkesiap ketika tangannya ditarik dan hampir jatuh kebelakang, beruntung refleksnya bagus.

Ia berbalik dan memelototi Soobin, “Bahaya tau?!”

“Maaf,” balas Soobin.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan, “Ada apa?”

“Nama kakak siapa?” tanya Soobin.

“Ya?”

“Nama kakak,” ulang Soobin.

“Oh, namaku Yeonjun. Yeonjun gauri.”

Genggaman Soobin terlepas setelahnya. Yeonjun menatap Soobin dengan senyumannya.

“Kamu sendiri? Nama kamu siapa?” 

Soobin tersentak dari lamunannya, “Gue Anargya Soobin.”

“Salam kenal ya, Soobin!” 

Yeonjun pun keluar dari halte dan berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang sedaritadi menunggunya. Meninggalkan Soobin sendiri di halte.

Soobin menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja menarik tangan Yeonjun Gauri. Entah kenapa, debaran jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti. Ketika pertama kali melihat manik mata Yeonjun dari dekat, ada perasaan aneh yang terus hinggap di dalam hati Soobin.

Saat senyuman Yeonjun mengembang untuknya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perut Soobin.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

* * *

Yeonjun Gauri kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Entah, ini sudah pagi hari, jarum jam menunjuk pada angka dua dan Soobin tidak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan lelaki bernama Yeonjun Gauri.

Benaknya dipenuhi bagaimana Yeonjun mendengkur halus begitu kepalanya bersender pada bahu Soobin.

Bagaimana bibir tebal Yeonjun mengerucut dan maju.

Bagaimana wajah manisnya terlihat sangat damai di bahu Soobin.

Soobin bisa gila kalau seperti ini caranya.

Ia beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar, mungkin secangkir susu _almond_ bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Soobin turun ke lantai bawah dan pergi kedapur. Melangkah pelan agar tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah.

Tangannya cekatan mengambil sekotak susu almond yang di taruh dalam lemari penyimpanan. Tak lupa mengambil setoples kue cokelat untuk menemani.

Setelah mengambil dua makanan itu, Soobin pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Sembari memandangi bintang gemintang di langit.

Cantik, seperti Yeonjun Gauri.

Lagi-lagi. Soobin menggeleng ribut, kenapa Yeonjun Gauri selalu melintas di benaknya?

Soobin menghela napas lalu meneguk susu _almond_ nya. Tak lupa memasukan kue cokelat kedalam mulut.

Soobin terus seperti itu hingga jarum jam menunjuk angka empat. Dua jam ia habiskan dengan meminum susu _almond_ dan memakan kue cokelat serta memikirkan Yeonjun Gauri.

Desahan keluar, kemudian terlintas dipikiran Soobin, Apakah lancang memikirkan seseorang hingga sebegininya?

“Ba!”

Soobin memekik kaget, menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya. Sosok Sowon tersenyum dibelakang, membuat Soobin cemberut. “Bunda!”

Sowon menyunggingkan cengiran, kemudian duduk disebelah Soobin. Tangannya mencomot kue cokelat.

“Anak bunda ada masalah apa sampai hela napas berkali-kali?” tanya Sowon yang membuat Soobin tersedak hingga batuk.

Alih-alih membantu, Sowon menyeringai. “ah, bunda juga waktu jatuh cinta begini kok bin. Kepikiran terus sampai bunda dimarahi nenek karena kata nenek, bunda mikirin sampai ganggu jam tidur.”

Tidak menjawab, Soobin sibuk menegak susu _almond_ nya.

“Awalnya lihat kamu gak tertarik buat pacaran, bunda cemas. Takut kamu ada kelainan. Setiap kali dideketin malah cuek, bahkan Yeji saja di acuhkan.” Lanjut Sowon. “ Jadi, siapa yang buat anak bunda gelisah sebegininya?”

“Apasih bun, Soobin mikirin Beomgyu,” kilah Soobin.

Tawa menggelegar dari sang ibunda. “Anak bunda kalau bohong payah!”

Soobin cemberut. Tawa Sowon pun mereda.

“Bunda ikut senang, bunda ikut senang jika Soobin mempunyai seseorang yang sangat Soobin sayangi sebagai pasangan, seseorang yang sangat ingin Soobin jaga hingga akhir.” Senyum hangat Sowon tunjukkan. “Lainkali, jika ada waktu, ajak ke rumah ya? Kenalin ke bunda?”

Setelah itu Sowon beranjak berdiri dan menepuk pundak Soobin.

“Sekarang Soobin tidur, istirahatkan tubuh. Nanti bunda bangunkan,” Seperti itu lalu Sowon keluar dari kamar Soobin. 

Soobin menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. Direbahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Sembari menatap langit kamar, Soobin memikirkan perkataan Sowon tadi.

Katanya, bunda ikut senang.

* * *

  
Walaupun hanya sekitar tiga jam Soobin tidur, tubuhnya tidak terlalu lelah. Terima kasih untuk Sowon soal itu.

Soobin kini tengah terburu-buru, ia mengapit buku absensi milik Bu Tiffany yang tertinggal di kelasnya. 

“Bu Tiffany!” panggil Soobin setengah berteriak.

Bu Tiffany yang tengah berjalan menuju lantai atas, berhenti dan berbalik. Soobin menghampiri Bu Tiffany lalu menyerahkan buku absensi. “Ini, tadi tertinggal.”

“Oh, astaga!” ucap Bu Tiffany lalu menerima buku absensinya. “Terima kasih ya, Soobin. Maaf, ibu memang pelupa orangnya,”

Soobin menggeleng. “tidak apa-apa,”

Bu Tiffany tersenyum lalu berpamitan kepada Soobin dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas. Soobin yang sedaritadi berlari mencari Bu Tiffany, memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar agar napasnya kembali teratur.

Soobin memperhatikan sekitar, banyak murid berlalu-lalang. Wajar sih, ini jam istirahat.

“Soobin!”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Soobin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Bu Eunha menghampirinya.

Soobin segera berdiri lalu memberi salam.

Setelah membalas salam Soobin, Bu Eunha menepuk pundak Soobin. “Ibu boleh minta tolong ke Soobin?”

“Boleh bu,” jawab Soobin.

Bu Eunha tersenyum sumringah. “Tolong temenin murid yang ada di UKS. Ibu mau beli makanan dulu buat dia.”

Soobin mengangguk. Kelihatannya tidak berat. Hanya menemani kan?

Bu Eunha tersenyum sekali lagi dan pamit. Soobin pun membawa kakinya menuju ruang UKS.

Tangan Soobin membuka pintu UKS yang terbilang sudah tua hingga menimbulkan suara setiap kali dibuka atau ditutup.

Soobin pun memasukki ruangan penuh dengan aroma obat-obatan. Yah, setidaknya sebelas-duabelas dengan kamar inap rumah sakit.

Setelah menutup pintu UKS, Soobin berjalan menuju ranjang UKS yang sedang ditiduri. 

Mata Soobin membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang berbaring diatasnya.

Yeonjun Gauri, orang yang akhir-akhir ini hinggap di benak Soobin. Tengah tidur dengan raut damai dan polosnya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja, Soobin bahkan tidak tahu jika ia satu sekolah dengan Yeonjun Gauri. 

Soobin berdeham dan memperbaiki rautnya. Ia duduk disebelah ranjang yang ditempati Yeonjun Gauri.

Diam-diam, Soobin memperhatikan wajah Yeonjun. Masih sama cantik dan manisnya.

Baru Soobin sadari jika bulu mata Yeonjun sangatlah lentik, menambah manis seorang Yeonjun Gauri.

Dan kini, nurani Soobin kembali bertanya, apakah ia jatuh cinta kepada Yeonjun?

Jika tidak, kenapa suara hatinya selalu memuji setiap keindahan Yeonjun, kenapa pikiran dan benaknya selalu terlintas seorang Yeonjun Gauri?

Kenapa, ketika Yeonjun Gauri tersenyum kepadanya, banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan hingga menggelitik perut?

Suara pintu UKS dibuka terdengar, Soobin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan Bu Eunha yang menenteng kantung plastik berisi bungkus makanan dan sebotol air putih di tangannya.

“Soobin nunggu lama, ya? Maaf, ya.” Ucap Bu Eunha lalu menutup pintu UKS.

Soobin menggeleng dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Bu Eunha menanggapi dengan senyuman manis.

Bu Eunha berjalan dan menaruh kantung plastik juga sebotol air putih di meja sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Yeonjun.

Dikeluarkannya sebungkus bubur dan menyiapkan mangkuk untuk tempat bubur.

“Soobin pasti tidak pernah melihat murid ini, kan?” tanya Bu Eunha.

Soobin menggeleng. Dia pernah bertemu Yeonjun tapi bukan sebagai murid di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Soobin tidak pernah melihat Yeonjun di lingkungan sekolah, tidak pernah.

Bu Eunha menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan duduk diarah berlawanan dari Soobin, “Namanya Yeonjun Gauri, mengidap anemia.”

“Karena penyakitnya, dia memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Yeonjun sering sekali drop saat pembelajaran, jadi dia beristirahat hingga jam istirahat habis dan kemudian Yeonjun kembali mengikuti pelajaran walau hanya sebentar. Dia adalah anak yang hebat,” ucap Bu Eunha.

Soobin tercengang mendengar fakta tersebut. 

“Yeonjun juga anak yang baik, ia mempunyai banyak teman yang baik juga. Anaknya jago bersosialisasi, tapi dengan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin melemah, Yeonjun jadi jarang bermain. Atau sekedar keluar kelas untuk pergi kekantin bersama teman-temannya pun, Yeonjun seringkali merasa sesak.” 

“Tapi sekarang Yeonjun sudah mulai mendingan, walau harus bulak-balik UKS.” Lanjut Bu Eunha dengan senyum manisnya. “Yeonjun bahkan sudah bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya. Asal ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan,”

Soobin mengangguk paham. Walaupun ia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki manis yang ia temui di halte kemarin, memiliki tubuh yang lemah.

Bu Eunha tiba-tiba tersentak, “Oh, astaga! Maaf ya, tiba-tiba cerita seperti ini.”

“Tidak apa-apa, bu.” Jawab Soobin.

Soobin melirik jam dinding lalu segera beranjak berdiri. Dibungkukkan tubuhnya,

“Kalo begitu, Soobin pamit balik ke kelas ya. Jam istirahat sudah mau habis,” pamit Soobin. 

Begitu Bu Eunha mengangguk, Soobin berbalik dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik.

Bu Eunha menoleh kearah Soobin, “Heung? Kenapa Soobin?”

Soobin tersenyum canggung.

“Soobin boleh titip salam untuk kak Yeonjun?”

* * *

  
Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Soobin berjalan menuju rumah seperti biasanya. Karena beberapa alasan, Soobin lebih memilih untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Melewati jalan yang sama seperti kemarin saat pulang dari rumah Beomgyu. 

Soobin mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte terbengkalai yang sempat ia singgahi kemarin. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan sialnya Soobin melupakan payungnya di sekolah.

“Ah, hai!” 

Soobin mendongakan kepala, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Itu Yeonjun.

Yeonjun memanggil Soobin dengan senyuman lebar dan manis yang terpatri. Membuat jantung Soobin berdegup lebih kencang dari biasa.

Yeonjun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Soobin yang masih mematung di tempat. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Soobin, “Soobin?”

“Eh, iya?” 

“Kenapa bengong?” tanya Yeonjun. Soobin tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

Mereka berdua pun duduk bersebelahan, memandang titik-titik hujan diluar halte tengah membasahi sebagian bumi. 

Canggung. Yeonjun dan Soobin sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yeonjun yang menahan kantuk dan menyibukkan diri dengan handphone lalu Soobin yang hanya memperhatikan jalanan.

“Soobin,” panggil Yeonjun, guna membuka percakapan sekaligus menahan kantuk. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

“Iya?”

Yeonjun menoleh, memperhatikan Soobin. “Ternyata kita satu sekolah, ya.”

“Ah,” sahut Soobin sembari melihat seragam Yeonjun dan seragam yang ia pakai secara bergantian. “Iya, ya.”

“Soobin tiap hari pulang sendiri? Jalan kaki?” tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin mengangguk pelan, “bunda ngelarang gue untuk bawa motor. Habis, setiap bawa motor, gue bawaannya mau nyerempet orang terus.”

Yeonjun tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Soobin. Tidak tahu saja jantung seorang Anargya Soobin berdegup kencang karenanya.

“Sebenarnya gak tiap hari juga, sih. Gue selalu pakai mobil. Tapi berhubung mobil gue lagi disita, jadi gue jalan kaki.” Lanjut Soobin. “lagipula, jarak rumah dengan sekolah tidak jauh.”

Yeonjun mengangguk pelan, berusaha menyerang kantuknya. Hingga sebuah tangan hinggap di bahunya.

Yeonjun menoleh, menatap Soobin, “kenapa Bin-“

Pertanyaan Yeonjun terpotong, Soobin menarik kepala Yeonjun pelan dan menaruhnya untuk bersender di dada bidang yang lebih muda.

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Yeonjun. Terkejut.

“Kalau ngantuk jangan ditahan.” Kata Soobin.

Yeonjun mengulum bibirnya, “Makasih.”

“Sama-sama,” sahut Soobin lembut. 

Susah untuk terlelap. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa terlelap sehabis diperlakukan seperti tadi? Belum lagi, detak jantung Soobin yang terdengar jelas. 

Dan, Yeonjun merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya. Soobin membelai dengan tangan besarnya, membuat Yeonjun merasa nyaman. 

Tak lama, Yeonjun jatuh terlelap di dada bidang milik Soobin. Di tatapnya wajah damai Yeonjun, Soobin tersenyum gemas.

Seketika terlintas perkataan Sowon dibenaknya. Walau Sowon tidak mengatakannya namun secara tidak langsung, Sowon bilang Soobin tengah jatuh cinta.

Diliriknya lagi wajah Yeonjun. Apa benar ia sedang jatuh cinta?

* * *

  
“Anak kesayangan bunda sudah pulang,” sapa Sowon ketika Soobin membuka pintu depan rumah. Soobin melempar senyum kepada Sowon.

Sowon mengelap tangannya yang basah ke apron yang dipakainya lalu menghampiri Soobin. 

“Ayo ganti baju dulu, habis itu kita makan. Ayah sebentar lagi pulang,” 

“He? Ayah pulang cepat?” tanya Soobin sembari menaiki anak tangga.

Sowon mengangguk, “Ayah bilang semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Jadi bisa pulang.”

Soobin ber-oh-ria lalu kembali menaiki tangga. 

Dari dulu, keluarga Soobin merupakan keluarga koki. Dimulai dari kakek buyut Soobin yang merintis sebuah restoran dipinggir jalan, lalu seiring berjalannya waktu restoran pinggir jalan itu berubah menjadi restoran paling diminati.

Hingga Ayah Soobin, restoran tersebut masih berjalan dan kemungkinan besar restoran tersebut akan diwariskan kepada Soobin.

Meskipun memiliki restoran yang sudah terkenal, keluarga Soobin adalah keluarga sederhana yang berkecukupan. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang, kata bunda. Asal setiap kebutuhan tercukupi.

Soobin membuka pintu kamar dan menaruh ranselnya di samping meja belajar. Lalu ia merebahkan diri di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar. 

Entah ya, pikiran Soobin melayang kesana-kemari, mengawang dan sesekali terbayang sosok Yeonjun. Lagi-lagi Yeonjun yang menghampiri benaknya.

Tidak suka, Soobin tidak suka seperti ini. Sangat merepotkan.

* * *

  
“Oh..,” 

“Hai!” 

Yeonjun berada didepannya, mengembangkan senyum manis. Soobin membalas dengan senyuman.

Soobin menghampiri Yeonjun dan duduk disebelah yang lebih tua. 

Hujan di waktu pagi memang memberikan sensasi tidak biasa. Dengan terpaksa Soobin mampir ke halte kemarin untuk berteduh, siapa sangka ia akan bertemu dengan Yeonjun?

Kalau dipikir, mereka selalu bertemu di halte ini. Dan semuanya dikarenakan oleh hujan.

“Hujannya lebat, ya...” Yeonjun membuka pembicaraan. Soobin mengangguk.

Yeonjun merengut, “duh, bakal telat tidak ya..,”

Soobin tidak menanggapi Yeonjun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang dikatakan Yeonjun benar juga, hujan pagi ini sangat lebat. Apa mereka bisa tiba di sekolah tanpa terlambat?

Soobin melirik kearah Yeonjun yang tengah cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Namun bisa Soobin lihat, Yeonjun sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan.

Diraihnya kedua tangan Yeonjun lalu Soobin genggam sampai tangan Yeonjun tidak terlihat. 

“Eh..,” kaget Yeonjun. 

“Kakak kedinginan, kan? Biar gue genggam.” Balas Soobin. “Sudah hangat?”

Soobin menoleh, menatap Yeonjun hangat. Tidak dapat ditahan, wajah Yeonjun memerah. Ia menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. “Hangat.”

Soobin tersenyum.

Hening menyelimuti, keduanya kehilangan topik pembicaraan. 

Hujan turun semakin deras diluar sana, menghujam tanah bumi. Burung-burung mencari kesempatan untuk terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Beberapa ekor kucing liar yang tengah mencari kehangatan.

Dua puluh menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Soobin merutukki kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan payung. Soal mobilnya, besok baru selesai disita. 

Ah, kenapa hujan tidak datang besok? Disaat mobilnya sudah dipakai kembali.

Yeonjun disebelah memeriksa arlojinya kemudian menghela napas. 

Yeonjun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Soobin perlahan, membuat Soobin menoleh. “Kenapa dilepas?”

Yeonjun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap Soobin mantap.

“Aku mau terobos hujan!”

Soobin menganga.

Seketika terlintas di benak Soobin, kata Bu Eunha, Yeonjun tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Soobin ikut berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Yeonjun.

“Tidak boleh!” ujar Soobin. Yeonjun cemberut.

“Terus kamu mau kita terlambat? Aku sih gak mau!” balas Yeonjun.

“Nanti lo demam terus anemia lo kambuh!”

Yeonjun terdiam lalu menatap Soobin penuh tanda tanya. Raut Soobin penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Yeonjun membalikkan badan dan menghadap Soobin, kedua tangannya bersidekap. “Maksud kamu?”

“Gue tahu,” balas Soobin. “Iya, gue tahu. Gue dikasih tahu Bu Eunha.”

Yeonjun menghela napas.

“Tapi kalo gak terobos, kita telat!” 

“Daripada lo sakit,” balas Soobin acuh dan menarik Yeonjun untuk duduk kembali. Yeonjun merenggut kesal dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik.

Sepuluh menit mereka lewati dengan keheningan. Yeonjun tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepalanya kepada bahu lebar milik Soobin.

Lagi-lagi, jantung Soobin berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya panas, memerah bak kepiting rebus. Perut yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu berterbangan, apa Soobin benar-benar jatuh cinta?

* * *

  
Satu pekan berlalu, baik kabar Soobin. Hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa namun sedikit berbeda sejak satu minggu lalu. Semenjak satu minggu lalu.

Debaran jantungnya tidak normal, merah pipinya dan efek kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Soobin pun berbicara tentang ini kepada Sowon dan dengan blak-blakan, Sowon mengatakan Soobin jatuh cinta.

Soobin tidak membantah juga tidak merespon. 

Enam hari yang lalu, mobil Soobin selesai disita. Ia mulai memakai kendaraan empat roda itu untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah. 

Sejak enam hari yang lalu juga Soobin tidak bertemu dengan Yeonjun di halte. Halte itu sekarang benar-benar sepi. Walaupun begitu, mereka sesekali bertegur sapa jika bertemu di sekolah.

Iya, sedikit berubah. Soobin jadi sedikit rindu juga.

“Gyu, gue duluan ya!”

Yang dipanggil mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan kepada Soobin. Melihat itu, Soobin berbalik dan pergi menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

Namun, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang familiar. Soobin memelankan langkah kaki sembari mencari sumber suara tersebut, kepalanya celingak-celinguk.

Soobin berhenti didepan mobilnya, tetapi atensinya jatuh pada dua orang yang berada disebelah mobilnya. Soobin di sisi kanan dan mereka di sisi kiri.

Itu Yeonjun. Entah bersama siapa, Soobin tidak mengenalinya.

Karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Soobin melangkah maju perlahan. 

Mata Soobin membulat, melihat Yeonjun dengan orang yang bersamanya berpelukan. Lalu orang itu mengecup lembut dahi Yeonjun.

Dan Yeonjun yang tersenyum manis.

Soobin mundur secara perlahan lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua insan tersebut dan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

Ia nyalakan mesin mobil, membuat Yeonjun juga lelaki yang bersamanya terkejut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Soobin segera pergi dari sana.

Diam-diam, Soobin merasa sedikit... kecewa? Atau sakit hati?

Apa Soobin baru saja tertolak sebelum memulai pergerakkan?

* * *

  
Soobin membuka pintu rumah dengan raut lesu, mengundang raut heran Sowon. 

Soobin menyapa Sowon seadanya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah melempar ranselnya kesembarang arah, Soobin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. 

Sowon yang sedaritadi mengikuti Soobin, duduk di pinggir ranjang. Surai hitam Soobin ia elus.

“Soobin kenapa, hm? Di sekolah ada masalah?” tanya Sowon lembut. Soobin tidak menjawab dan malah memeluk lengan Sowon.

Sowon terkekeh, anak semata wayangnya tengah bermanja. “Soobin lagi marahan sama Beomgyu? Apa sama Taehyun?”

Tidak kunjung menjawab, Soobin hanya mencebikkan pipi malas. 

“Soobin mau cerita ke bunda?” tanya Sowon.

Soobin menghela napas lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Sowon pun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

“Kalo semisal, bunda lihat ayah lagi pelukkan sama orang lain, gimana?” tanya Soobin. Sowon tersenyum, mulai tahu kenapa Soobin terlihat lesu.

“Ya tergantung kalau bunda. Siapa dulu perempuannya,” jawab Sowon.

Soobin ber-oh-ria.

“Soobin lagi cemburu?” 

Terkejut, Soobin refleks menggelengkan kepala. Sowon tertawa gemas, “Siapa? Yeonjun?”

Malu dan ragu, Soobin mengangguk pelan. 

“Apa yang Soobin rasain?” tanya Sowon.

“Kecewa... sama marah?” 

Sowon menepuk pundak Soobin, “Soobin beneran lagi jatuh cinta ya,”

“Yeonjun dipeluk?”

Soobin mengangguk.

“Sama siapa?”

Soobin menggeleng, “Soobin gak tahu.”

“Nah itu. Soobin tidak tahu siapa yang memeluk Yeonjun, kan?” ucap Sowon. “Kenapa Soobin tidak tanya itu siapa?”

“Tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?”

  
Setelah acara curhat bersama Sowon, Soobin pamit untuk pergi ke minimarket didepan perumahannya. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh karena rumah Soobin yang terletak di blok depan, paling memakan waktu 15 menit.

Soobin berkelana di rak bagian roti. Kata Younghoon – kakak sepupunya yang tinggal di perumahan sebelah perumahan Soobin – minimarket ini punya stok roti dengan varian baru.

Selesai memilih roti, Soobin pergi ke bagian minuman. 

“Eh, Soobin?” 

Soobin menoleh kebelakang. 

Yeonjun tersenyum, “beneran Soobin ternyata!”

* * *

  
Berkali-kali mendengar kata ‘dunia itu sempit’ dari eluhan Beomgyu, baru kali ini Soobin mengalaminya.

Yeonjun tinggal di perumahan yang sama dengan perumahan Younghoon. Yang berarti rumah Yeonjun dengan Soobin termasuk dekat.

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari perumahan Yeonjun sembari memakan eskrim. Padahal sedang musim hujan.

Melirik Yeonjun, Soobin terpikir untuk bertanya siapa lelaki yang bersama Yeonjun tadi. 

Benar, sekarang saatnya.

“Kak,” panggil Soobin.

Yeonjun berdeham untuk menanggapi Soobin, ia sibuk menghabiskan eskrim rasa mint chocolate nya.

“Tadi, gue lihat lo pelukan sama laki-laki di parkiran mobil.” Yeonjun seketika berhenti menjilat eskrimnya dan menoleh kearah Soobin.

“Lo... pelukan sama siapa?” tanya Soobin.

Yeonjun diam namun kemudian terkekeh, “Kamu penasaran?”

Soobin mengangguk perlahan.

“Kamu mikirnya, dia siapa?” tanya Yeonjun.

“Eum, pacar?”

Yeonjun tergelak. Soobin sedikit kebingungan melihat Yeonjun namun dia hanya menatap datar.

Siapa yang tidak heran jika Yeonjun tiba-tiba tertawa keras?

Tawa Yeonjun mereda. Ia menatap Soobin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun bisa Soobin lihat di rautnya ada suatu kekecewaan.

Kecewa?

Setelah melempar tatapan itu, Yeonjun kembali sibuk dengan eskrimnya. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Soobin menyernyitkan dahi.

“Hei, Bin.” Panggil Yeonjun. Soobin mengalihkan pandangan lalu bergumam untuk menanggapi Yeonjun.

“Soal Bu Eunha...,” 

“Oh, itu.” Potong Soobin. “Gue disuruh Bu Eunha buat jagain UKS – tepatnya jagain lo sih. Bu Eunha pamit buat beli makanan sebentar, habis beli makanan Bu Eunha cerita soal lo.”

“He, kok aku gak tahu kamu ke UKS?” 

“Kakak kan lagi tidur.” Jawab Soobin pendek.

Yeonjun tidak menjawab. Mereka berjalan tanpa tentu arah, hanya berputar-putar. Soobin melirik Yeonjun yang tengah menunduk, pipinya mencebik. 

Ada apa dengan Yeonjun, pikirnya.

Yeonjun di sampingnya seperti bukan Yeonjun.

Burung-burung mulai terbang melintas di udara, rintik hujan turun. Soobin pun mengajak Yeonjun untuk berteduh dibawah pohon besar.

“Duh, bakal deras gak ya?” gumam Soobin cemas. 

Sedangkan Yeonjun, dia masih menunduk dan tidak berniat membuka suara sama sekali. Soobin diam-diam khawatir, apa dia sempat salah ucap? Apa Yeonjun tidak suka kalau Soobin tahu tentang penyakitnya?

Soobin mendengus pelan. 

Dua puluh menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda. Yeonjun tampak gemetar disamping Soobin, walaupun Soobin sudah memberinya hoodie yang ia pakai.

“Makin dingin?” tanya Soobin. Yeonjun mengangguk pelan.

“Sini,” ucap Soobin, menyuruh Yeonjun untuk mendekat. 

Yeonjun mendekat lalu kedua tangan Soobin menariknya kedalam pelukan. Mata Yeonjun membulat kaget. “S-Soobin?”

“Daripada kakak kedinginan,” sahut Soobin lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Yeonjun semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Soobin.

Yeonjun diam-diam tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Soobin erat. 

“Terima kasih, Soobin.”

Lalu Yeonjun mendengar detakan jantung Soobin yang bekerja keras hingga terdengar oleh Yeonjun. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Soobin.

Soobin yang kewalahan menahan debaran jantung karena Yeonjun.

Sepuluh menit mendatang, hujan berganti dengan gerimis kecil. Soobin pikir mereka bisa pulang sekarang. 

“Kak, sudah reda. Ayo pulang,” ajak Soobin sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Yeonjun yang berada didalam pelukannya. 

Yeonjun tidak merespon dan hanya mengeratkan pelukan. Sudah nyaman dengan pelukan hangat Soobin.

“Kak,” panggil Soobin sekali lagi.

Yeonjun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Soobin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Soobin,” panggil Yeonjun.

“Hm?”

Yeonjun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum manis. 

“Aku suka kamu.”

* * *

  
Soobin berjalan uring-uringan, membuat Sowon heran. Soobin tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Atau lebih tepatnya, televisi yang menonton Soobin.

Sesekali Soobin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, berbalik kekanan dan kiri lalu kembali duduk. Setelahnya Soobin akan mengeluarkan helaan napas yang berat.

Bahkan Sean ikut menatap heran majikannya.

“Kamu kenapa sih, Bin?” Seokjin muncul dibelakang Soobin. Dengan handuk yang bertengger di leher, Seokjin mengambil posisi disebelah Soobin.

Sowon datang dari dapur, membawa satu nampan berisi kue kering juga tiga gelas teh hangat. “Lagi jatuh cinta dia tuh.”

“Wah, ceritain dong Bin! Kenalin ke Ayah,” sahut Seokjin.

“Bunda juga penasaran, siapa sih yang bikin Soobin gak bisa tidur sampai jam empat?” timpal Sowon lalu duduk disebelah Soobin. Kini Soobin berada di antara kedua orangtuanya.

Soobin mengambil satu buah kue kering lalu memakannya, mengabaikan kedua orangtuanya.

“Cantik gak, Bin?” tanya Seokjin.

Wajah Yeonjun tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. Cantik, sangat cantik.

“Manis?” giliran Sowon.

Iya, Yeonjun memiliki wajah yang manis juga.

Soobin mengangguk perlahan, tanpa sadar sebenarnya.

Seketika kedua orangtuanya heboh menanyai Soobin macam-macam. 

“Kepo! Soobin mau ke kamar dulu!” kata Soobin lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sowon dan Seokjin terkekeh melihatnya.

Di kamar, Soobin kembali berbaring. Soobin membuka handphone nya dan melihat notifikasi chat dari teman-temannya. 

Semua menanyakan soal tugas. Ah betul, ada tugas Sejarah hari ini. Soobin sampai melupakannya karena Yeonjun.

Hari ini perasaannya seperti diobrak-abrik oleh Yeonjun Gauri. Jika diingat, perasaan Soobin sepulang sekolah masih marah dan kecewa melihat Yeonjun berpelukkan dengan lelaki lain.

Lalu boom! Sore tadi perasaannya kembali berbunga-bunga karena pernyataan Yeonjun. 

Jika bertanya bagaimana akhirnya, Soobin tidak menjawab Yeonjun. Lidah Soobin seketika terasa kaku, untung Yeonjun mengerti dan memberi Soobin waktu.

Setelah itu, Soobin mengantarkan Yeonjun pulang. Tidak lupa tangan Soobin yang digenggam oleh tangan kecil milik Yeonjun.

Soobin tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

* * *

  
“Bin,” panggil Beomgyu. Soobin berdeham.

“Beli eskrim, yuk? Gue laper.” Ajak Beomgyu sembari menunjuk kedai eskrim. Soobin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Beomgyu menuju kedai eskrim tersebut.

Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, seharusnya tadi Beomgyu pulang bersama Taehyun – pacarnya – tapi karena Taehyun ada latihan mendadak jadilah Beomgyu pulang bersama Soobin.

Sesampainya di kedai eskrim, Beomgyu segera memesan sedangkan Soobin masih sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya. Tidak berniat untuk memesan eskrim.

“Bin,” panggil Beomgyu.

Soobin menoleh. “Apa?”

“Lo gak ada niatan buat nyari pacar?” 

“Hidup lo kayaknya monokrom banget. Coba deh cari pacar, biar lo juga kelihatan lebih hidup.” Lanjut Beomgyu.

“Jadi selama ini gue kelihatan mati?”

“Ya enggak begitu,” kemudian Beomgyu berucap panjang lebar dan mulai merembet kesana-kemari. Soobin mendengus lalu kembali menatap layar _handphone_.

Setelah eskrim Beomgyu jadi, merekapun jalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil Soobin berada. Setelah berada didalam, mobil Soobin pun pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

“Sebenarnya Bin,” ucap Beomgyu tiba-tiba. Soobin kembali berdeham untuk menanggapi ocehan Beomgyu.

Beomgyu meraih sendok yang berisi eskrim dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. “Gue lihat lo kemarin-kemarin, di halte terbengkalai. Berduaan sama kakak kelas.”

Soobin meneguk ludah kasar.

“Jangan-jangan lo udah taken?” tanya Beomgyu.

“Gue masih _single_.” Jawab Soobin pendek.

Beomgyu tersenyum, “Jujur aja, kali.”

“Gue jujur.” 

“Soobin, Soobin,” sahut Beomgyu lalu kembali menyendokkan eskrim kedalam mulutnya. 

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan lagi. 

Jujur, setelah Beomgyu bilang soal pacaran, Soobin kepikiran Yeonjun. Dia belum bertemu dengan Yeonjun dari pagi, padahal biasanya Soobin tetap berpas-pasan dengan Yeonjun. Tapi hari ini tidak sama sekali.

Kira-kira kemana Yeonjun?

“Oh!” seru Beomgyu. “Bin, itu kakak kelas yang bareng lo waktu itu, kan?”

Mendengar itu, Soobin langsung melirik arah yang ditunjuk oleh Beomgyu. Dan benar saja, ada Yeonjun yang tengah duduk didalam halte terbengkalai tempat mereka sering bertemu.

“Samperin, gih!” suruh Beomgyu setengah mendorong Soobin. “Ajak pulang bareng!”

“Terus lo gimana?” tanya Soobin.

“Gampang, nanti gue rebahan di jok belakang. Sana samperin!” 

Soobin pun mengangguk dan menepikan mobil. Setelah itu ia keluar dan menghampiri Yeonjun. Dan Beomgyu yang buru-buru pindah ke jok belakang.

Soobin berjalan menuju halte, tepatnya menuju Yeonjun yang tengah diam memperhatikan jalanan. 

“Kak Yeonjun,” sapa Soobin begitu melangkah masuk kedalam halte. Yeonjun menoleh kearah Soobin dan balas menyapa.

“Kakak belum pulang?” tanya Soobin. 

Yeonjun menggeleng, “Aku nunggu seseorang.”

Soobin mengangkat satu alisnya.

“Siapa?”

Yeonjun tersenyum lembut sembari menatap Soobin, “Kamu.”

“Hah..,”

“Enggak, lupain saja.” Balas Yeonjun cepat. 

Soobin menghela napas. Ia kemudian berlutut dihadapan Yeonjun, diraihnya tangan mungil milik Yeonjun. 

“Tarik pernyataan kakak kemarin,” suruh Soobin tiba-tiba. 

Yeonjun mengerutkan dahi, “H-hah?”

“Tarik pernyataan kakak soal rasa suka kakak kemarin.” Tegas Soobin.

“K-kamu gak suka, ya? Maaf.” 

“Iya, gue gak suka.”

Yeonjun terdiam lalu menundukkan kepala. Soobin tidak suka, katanya. 

“Aku gak suka, kalo kakak yang nyatain perasaan duluan.”

Kepala Yeonjun seketika terangkat. Menatap Soobin dengan raut terkejut. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum hangat.

“Sekarang, aku tanya kakak. Mau gak jadi pacarnya Anargya Soobin?”

* * *

  
“Soobin?” panggil Sowon dari lantai bawah.

Soobin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, membuka pintu kamar. “Kenapa, bun?”

“Kamu ngapain sih, berisik banget? Sampai mau rubuh kedengarannya.” 

Soobin terkekeh. Ia baru saja pulang setelah mengantarkan Yeonjun juga Beomgyu. Begitu sampai di rumah, Soobin langsung beranjak naik menuju kamarnya dan menghiraukan Sowon yang menyapanya.

Di kamar, Soobin melompat-lompat kecil sembari cengengesan lalu melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang. Dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang, membuat kegaduhan yang mengundang keheranan Sowon.

“Soobin lagi senang!” jawab Soobin.

Sowon tersenyum, hampir mengira Soobin tengah depresi hingga membuat ricuh didalam kamar.

“Sini turun, bunda sudah masak!” ajak Sowon yang diangguki Soobin walaupun Sowon tidak bisa melihatnya.

Soobin turun dan pergi menuju ruang makan, disana Sowon sudah duduk. Soobin pun mengambil posisi didepan Sowon.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun menyantap hidangan.

Senyuman kecil masih terpatri di wajah Soobin. Tidak sadar dengan Sowon yang memperhatikannnya sedaritadi.

“Soobin sepertinya lagi berbahagia?” tanya Sowon.

“Hm? Iya, Soobin lagi senang, hehe.” Jawab Soobin terkekeh.

Sowon mengembangkan senyum manis, “Hari ini ada apa, memangnya? Soobin dapat nilai bagus di pelajaran olahraga?”

“Bukan,” balas Soobin. 

“Soobin sudah punya pacar.”

Sowon tersedak seketika. Soobin langsung menyodorkan air putih dengan panik.

“Anak bunda sudah punya pacar!” seru Sowon bersemangat. Sowon menaruh gelas air putih dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

“Siapa? Namanya siapa?” tanya Sowon.

“Yeonjun Gauri.”

* * *

  
Meninggalkan sisi yang sedang berbahagia, mari kita beralih ke sisi lain.

“Siapa?”

Yeonjun meneguk ludah kasar, menghindar dari tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Sementara itu pria didepannya semakin tersulut emosi.

“Jawab Yeonjun!”

Tangan Yeonjun gemetar, menahan takut. Namun ia putuskan untuk menatap lurus pria didepan.

“Sudah Yeonjun bilang dari dulu, Yeonjun gak mau!”

Pria didepan menggertakan gigi. Sementara itu lelaki yang berada disamping mereka, menatap Yeonjun khawatir.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Yeonjun kemudian menatap pria tersebut. “Pa, biar Wooseok urus. Papa mending istirahat saja ya?”

Pria yang disebut papa menghela napas. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk disana.

Wooseok mengangguk lalu mengajak Yeonjun pergi.

Mereka pergi kekamar Yeonjun. Sesampainya disana, Yeonjun langsung melempar diri ke atas ranjang.

“Sudah gue bilang, biar gue aja.” Ucap Wooseok membuka percakapan.

Yeonjun mengembungkan pipi, tidak menyahuti lelaki jangkung tersebut. Wooseok berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk disebelah Yeonjun.

Ia kemudian menarik hidung Yeonjun pelan, “Jangan tergesa-gesa, pasti ada jalan.”

“Wooseok kelamaan, bisa-bisa sudah nikah saja!” ujar Yeonjun kesal lalu memukul lengan Wooseok pelan.

Wooseok terkekeh. Ia mengelus kepala Yeonjun lembut.

“Tenang saja,”

Yeonjun mengerucutkan bibir lalu berbalik dan memunggungi Wooseok. Mengundang senyum gemas lelaki jangkung dibelakangnya.

Ia tidak menginginkan ini tapi Yeonjun yang menariknya untuk jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki mungil itu.

Andai saja jalan cerita mereka berdua berbeda, sudah pasti Wooseok tidak akan melepaskan Yeonjun dari pelukannya.

* * *

  
Yeonjun mengembangkan senyum ketika ekor matanya menangkap seseorang, ia melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Yang dibalas oleh senyuman.

“Pagi, manis?”

Yeonjun terkekeh lalu memukul pelan, “Pagi juga, tampan.”

Soobin memekik menahan gemas. Tangan besarnya ia daratkan diatas kepala yang lebih tua dan mengusak rambutnya pelan.

“Ayo naik, nanti telat.” Ajak Soobin lalu membukakan pintu mobil yang berada disebelah kemudi. Yeonjun mengangguk, ia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelahnya, giliran Soobin yang masuk kedalam mobil. Lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Yeonjun juga lelaki jangkung yang menatap kepergian mereka.

Wooseok menghela napas, ia memakai kembali helmnya. Motor ninja berwarna hitamnya ia naiki lalu pergi mengikuti mobil Soobin.

Tidak, bukan mengikuti, karena tujuan mereka searah. Jadilah Wooseok mengikuti mobil Soobin.

Selama perjalanan, benak Wooseok penuh dengan kesepakatan mereka sejak awal.

* * *

  
Saat itu Yeonjun dan Wooseok masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, mereka berteman baik dari kecil. Dimana ada Yeonjun pasti ada Wooseok yang menjaganya, toilet dan kamar mandi adalah pengecualian.

Karena tubuh Yeonjun yang lemah, Wooseok sangat berhati-hati dan menjaga Yeonjun. Well, siapa yang bisa meramal kapan dan dimana bencana akan datang?

Wooseok juga menganggap Yeonjun sebagai adik kecil yang berharga. Namun lama kelamaan, anggapan seperti itu berubah seiring waktu berjalan. 

Pemuda itu tidak lagi menganggap Yeonjun sebagai adik kecil ataupun sebagai sahabat terbaik, melainkan dalam artian yang lebih dalam. 

Seseorang yang disukai ...? kira-kira begitulah.

Lalu pertengahan semester di musim panas ini, sebuah kabar datang.

Yeonjun dan Wooseok tengah menonton kartun di rumah Yeonjun saat itu, kemudian orangtua Yeonjun juga Wooseok datang.

Dengan senyuman, mereka bilang kalau Yeonjun dan Wooseok dijodohkan. 

Sedikit binar muncul di mata Wooseok, apa ini artinya ada sedikit harapan untuk lelaki jangkung tersebut?

Sedangkan Yeonjun, rautnya tetap datar. Tidak dapat ditebak apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Selepas hari itu, Yeonjun menjadi pendiam dan sedikit menjauh dari Wooseok. Sedangkan yang dijauhi sedikit bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun.

Sampai saat Yeonjun mengajak Wooseok untuk berbicara sebentar. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Yeonjun, Wooseok mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Selesai pembicaraannya dengan Yeonjun, Wooseok menelan kembali dalam-dalam soal perasaannya. 

Yeonjun bilang, ia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Lelaki manis itu bilang kalau ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatinya.

Lalu Yeonjun meminta Wooseok untuk membantunya menggagalkan perjodohan ini.

Sekarang jelas, kenapa Yeonjun terlihat datar dan sedikit menjauhinya sejak hari itu. Yeonjun mempunyai seseorang yang disukai ternyata.

Meminta tolong untuk membatalkan perjodohan kepada orang yang menyukainya? Gila. Lebih gila lagi ketika Wooseok mengangguki permintaan Yeonjun.

Maka sejak hari itu, Wooseok pun sedikit menjaga jarak. Walaupun tetap menjaga Yeonjun.

* * *

  
Bel pulang berbunyi, Yeonjun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Senyum mengambang, setelah dua tahun, baru kali ini ia tidak membolos satupun jam pelajaran. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk belajar didalam ruang kelas bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Saat Yeonjun kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, tubuhnya selalu drop. Karena anemianya yang semakin parah. Tetapi untung saat kelas duabelas, keadaan Yeonjun membaik.

Yeonjun turun dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dasar, setelah berpamitan dengan Changbin dan Wooyoung – yang merupakan sohib terdekat Yeonjun – lelaki manis itu pergi kearah gerbang.

Yeonjun berhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok jangkung yang tengah bersandar pada tiang sebelah gerbang. 

Lelaki jangkung tersebut menoleh kearah Yeonjun dan kemudian melemparkan senyuman hangat. Yeonjun terkekeh lalu berlari kecil mendekati lelaki tersebut.

“Halo kakak manis, gimana harinya?” tanya Soobin setelah Yeonjun sampai.

Cengiran muncul, “Baik!”

Soobin tertawa gemas lalu merangkul Yeonjun. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju parkiran, dimana mobil Soobin terparkir.

“Bin,” panggil Yeonjun ketika berada didalam mobil. Soobin yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan spion untuk memastikan bahwa bagian belakang mobil tidak tertabrak pohon dibelakang, berdeham.

“Gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan?” 

“Jalan-jalan?” 

Yeonjun mengangguk antusias. “Date!”

“Kemana?” tanya Soobin.

“Soobin maunya kemana?” tanya balik Yeonjun.

Soobin memberi uang tip kepada tukang parkir lalu kembali fokus menyetir, “ _Mall_?”

“Eung, boleh!” balas Yeonjun. 

“Oke, kita ke _mall_.” 

Yeonjun tersenyum senang, kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama juga Yeonjun tidak menginjakkan kaki kedalam mall.

Hujan turun, membasahi satu kota. Mobil Soobin melaju menerobos rintik demi rintik hujan. 

Bosan melihat kearah jalanan yang sedikit tertutup kabut, Yeonjun menghempaskan diri ke jok mobil. Soobin melirik diam-diam.

Diam-diam pula, tangan Soobin yang semula berada di kemudi tiba-tiba mendarat diatas tangan kecil Yeonjun. Tangan besar lelaki jangkung itu menutupi tangan Yeonjun seluruhnya.

Yeonjun terkejut ketika merasakan tangan besar Soobin. Diperhatikannya tangan Soobin yang membuat tangan Yeonjun tenggelam dalam genggamannya.

Hangat. Yeonjun tersenyum kecil.

“Hujannya deras, perlu kumatiin AC-nya?” tanya Soobin sembari mengelus pelan tangan Yeonjun.

Yeonjun menggeleng lalu mengaitkan jemari Soobin dan jemarinya, “Segini... sudah hangat,”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Soobin namun lelaki itu malah menepikan mobil. Yeonjun menatap Soobin, bertanya-tanya.

Setelah menepikan mobil, Soobin menarik tangannya yang menggenggam Yeonjun. Sementara itu, Yeonjun semakin keheranan.

Soobin menoleh ke jok belakang lalu meraih sebuah _coat_ cokelat yang tergantung di sisi mobil. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan _coat_ cokelat tersebut lalu menyelimuti tubuh Yeonjun menggunakan coat cokelat itu.

Soobin kemudian menepuk pucuk kepala Yeonjun sembari tersenyum. Setelah itu, Soobin kembali menjalankan mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Yeonjun merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat akibat tepukan pelan di pucuk kepalanya. Rona merah merambat mewarnai raut si manis, membuat Soobin – yang diam-diam melirik – terkekeh.

“Sudah hangat?” tanya Soobin.

Dua menit, Yeonjun akhirnya membuka suara. “Masih dingin, bahkan lebih dingin.”

“Mau pakai jasku?” tanya Soobin dengan nada khawatir. Apa _coat_ nya terlalu tipis?

Si manis justru menggeleng, membuat Soobin kebingungan.

“Tanganku, Soobin.” Ucap Yeonjun, “Tanganku kedinginan.”

Mendengar itu, Soobin tertawa gemas. Jadi Yeonjun ingin digenggam kembali tangannya? Sungguh menggemaskan.

Tangan besar Soobin kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Yeonjun yang kemudian dikaitkan jemarinya oleh yang lebih tua.

Guyuran hujan semakin deras, menemani perjalanan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dalam perjalanan itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil Soobin memasuki area parkir _mall_. Atensi Soobin kemudian beralih kearah Yeonjun yang tengah terlelap disampingnya.

Kekehan muncul ketika Soobin melihat bibir sang Kekasih yang sangat maju, juga pipi putih berisi Yeonjun yang sedikit merah. 

Jangan lupakan jemari tangan mereka yang masih terkait sepanjang perjalanan. 

Perlahan, Soobin mengelus pipi gembil milik kekasihnya, guna membangunkan. Dan untungnya berkerja.

Yeonjun bergerak lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ketika dua mata itu terbuka, ia mendapati sosok Soobin yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

Keduanya beradu tatap, tidak ada yang mengedipkan mata juga mengalihkan pandangan. Membiarkan manik keduanya mengunci pandangan masing-masing.

Tangan Soobin terulur, dengan lembut ia menyelipkan rambut bagian depan Yeonjun kebelakang telinga. Setelah itu, Soobin mengelus pipi Yeonjun sembari mengembangkan senyum. 

“Kita sudah sampai,” ucap Soobin lalu menarik dirinya untuk mundur. Ia kemudian mencari spot parkir yang aman.

Dan Yeonjun, ia memegang wajahnya yang bisa dipastikan memerah. Kupu-kupu kembali berterbangan didalam perutnya. Perlakuan Soobin selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

“Ayo,” ajak Soobin setelah selesai memarkir mobil. Lelaki jangkung itu keluar lalu berjalan menuju sisi sebelahnya, dimana Yeonjun berada.

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh Soobin, menampilkan Yeonjun yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merah. Soobin tersenyum.

Jemari Soobin mendarat di pucuk kepala Yeonjun lalu mengusak rambut si manis, membuat Yeonjun menoleh dengan rautnya yang semakin memerah.

“Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai.”

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri sekeliling mall sembari sesekali menyimpang untuk membeli kudapan. 

Tawa riang juga senyuman dilempar oleh Yeonjun dan Soobin. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. 

Sekarang mereka sedang bertamu di sebuah kedai makan. Berisitirahat sejenak sekaligus mengisi perut. Karena kudapan saja tidak cukup untuk hari ini, bukan?

“Soobin, Soobin!” panggil Yeonjun antusias. 

“Iya?”

Yeonjun memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ nya kepada Soobin. Disana terpampang sebuah poster film horor, “Mau nonton ini?”

“Kakak mau?” Soobin bertanya balik sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

Yeonjun membalas dengan anggukan. “Soobin gimana?”

“Ayo-ayo saja,” jawab Soobin.

Setelah membayar, mereka berdua pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film horor yang diinginkan Yeonjun.

Mereka memasukki studio lalu mencari tempat duduk strategis. 

Film dimulai lima belas menit setelah iklan, adegan awal film dimulai dengan kemunculan sebuah wanita tua dengan paras yang mengerikan. Para penonton mulai berseru kaget.

Pertengahan film, Yeonjun tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepalanya kepada bahu Soobin. 

Soobin menoleh perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Yeonjun tidak nyaman. Ia melihat bibir mengerucut milik kekasihnya yang tengah fokus menonton.

Senyum terpatri, Soobin melihat tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh si manis. Lihatlah, tangan mungil meremat tangan besar milik Soobin setiap kali ia terkejut.

Manis.

  
“Kakak senang?” tanya Soobin ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Matahari hampir lenyap di langit, menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah mau malam.

Yeonjun mengangguk. 

Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil. Soobin pun menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari area mall.

Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala, jalanan dipenuhi oleh pengendara lain. 

“Soobin,” panggil Yeonjun.

“Hm?”

“Terima kasih, ya.” Ucap Yeonjun.

Soobin tersenyum, “Sama-sama.”

Sehabis itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi. Yeonjun jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan dan Soobin yang fokus menyetir.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka.

* * *

  
Hari-hari selanjutnya mereka lalui dengan kemesraan dan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Meski begitu, urusan sekolah tetap prioritas.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka menjalani komitmen. Hampir tidak ada perseteruan didalam asmaraloka mereka. 

Damai.

Seperti saat ini, Yeonjun dan Soobin sedang duduk dibangku taman. Taman umum disekitar sekolah. Ya, masih satu area dengan sekolah sebenarnya.

Mereka tengah mengobrol tentang apa saja lalu terkadang menyelipkan senda gurau. Dengan masing-masing tangan yang memegang eskrim.

Telihat serasi, begitu pendapat teman sekolah. Bahkan para anak perempuan yang menaruh rasa pada Yeonjun atau Soobin, sangat segan untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka, bahkan menyatakan perasaan pun tidak.

Jawabannya? Karena mereka sangat lucu. Siapa yang tega untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka?

“Soobin!” 

Soobin dan Yeonjun menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang tinggi menghampiri mereka.

“Oh, ada Kak Yeonjun juga. Halo kak! Maaf tadi gak kelihatan, hehe.” Ucap gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan cengiran.

Yeonjun tersenyum, “Hai juga Chaeng, iya gak pa-pa.”

“Ada apa, Chae?” tanya Soobin.

“Oh iya. Mau nanya, lo sudah lihat pengumuman perwakilan sekolah buat olimpiade nanti, belum?” 

Dahi Soobin menyernyit, “Sudah keluar?”

“Iya. Tadi Bu Saerom baru masang di mading.” Jawab Chaeyoung. Soobin mengangguk lalu berdiri.

“Kak Yeonjun mau ikut?” tanya Soobin kepada sang kekasih.

Yeonjun menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tunggu disini saja.”

“Oke.” Balas Soobin. “Ayo Chae.”

“Eh, sebentar.” Potong Chaeyoung. Gadis jangkung tersebut menoleh kearah Yeonjun. “Kak Yeonjun gak cemburu, kan?”

“Hm? Buat apa cemburu?” tanya balik Yeonjun.

“E-eh, biasanya kan –,”

“Memang kamu mau selingkuh dari Nakyung?” potong Yeonjun.

Chaeyoung cengengesan. “Enggak lah!”

Yeonjun tersenyum.

Setelah berpamitan, Soobin dan Chaeyoung berjalan beriringan menuju mading. 

Yeonjun bersandar dan menatap daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohon disebelahnya. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ya, sejak Soobin membalas perasaannya.

Saat itu, hati Yeonjun benar-benar seperti padang bunga. Sekawanan burung terbang mengelilingi padang bunga tersebut. 

Pasalnya, Yeonjun sudah lama menyukai Soobin. Jauh sebelum pertemuan didalam halte kosong. 

Hanya saja saat itu Yeonjun hanya bisa mengagumi dari jauh.

Ya, masa lalu tidak perlu diungkit.

“Oi!” 

Pipinya terasa dingin, Yeonjun menoleh. Wooseok menempelkan sebotol air putih yang dingin dipipinya. 

“Habis makan eskrim jangan lupa minum air putih,” ucap Wooseok setelah Yeonjun menerima botol tersebut. Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yeonjun.

Yeonjun mengangguk lalu membuka segel botol tersebut. Ia pun meminumnya.

“Gimana pacarannya?” tanya Wooseok tiba-tiba.

Yeonjun menutup kembali botol air putih, “Bahagia.”

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

“Jun, gue kangen kita berduaan begini.” 

Yeonjun berdeham menanggapi Wooseok.

“Gue kangen main bareng elo, bercanda bareng, pulang-pergi sekolah bareng, _hangout_ bareng,” lanjut Wooseok. Lelaki itu menghela napas berat.

Wooseok menatap Yeonjun dalam, “gue kangen, gue rindu.”

“Iya, aku juga.” Balas Yeonjun.

Cukup lama mereka berdua bertatapan. Sampai Yeonjun mengalihkan pandangan dan membuka suara kembali.

“Kamu tahu apa yang buat kita jauh begini?” tanya Yeonjun. Wooseok tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun menatap langit, “Perjodohan kita.”

Wooseok tahu, Yeonjun menjauh dan sedikit menjaga jarak semenjak mereka dijodohkan. 

Yeonjun menaruh hati di orang lain. Dan Wooseok menaruh hati pada Yeonjun. 

“Seok, semua perlakuan kamu ke aku tuh kentara banget kamu suka sama aku.” 

Yeonjun kemudian berbalik dan menatap Wooseok dengan senyuman, “Makasih. Aku hargain perasaan kamu.”

“Tapi aku gak bisa balas perasaan kamu.” Lanjut Yeonjun yang membuat Wooseok lemas.

Wooseok mengatupkan mulut. 

Sejak awal, ternyata memang mustahil untuk terus mengikuti alur. Lelaki mungil didepannya ini memang keras kepala dan tetap teguh pada pilihannya.

Tetapi, memperjuangkan adalah hak pribadi, bukan?

“Gue memang bego karena setuju-setuju saja buat bantu lo gagalin perjodohan ini. Tapi lu lebih bego lagi, Jun.” Tukas Wooseok dingin.

Yeonjun sedikit tersentak mendengar nada Wooseok yang berubah drastis.

Wooseok terkekeh, menatap raut Yeonjun. “Lo tahu semuanya, tapi lo pura-pura tidak tahu.”

Raut Yeonjun memucat, membuat Wooseok tersenyum kemenangan. Wooseok mengelus pipi Yeonjun.

“Lo tahu kalau kita berdua dijodohin untuk membantu pengobatan elo sendiri.” 

“Karena penyakit lo yang langka ini, obatnya pun langka. Kebetulan Ayah tiri gue punya obat yang lumayan ampuh di rumah sakitnya yang berada di Australia.” Lanjut Wooseok.

Wooseok menarik tangannya dari pipi mulus Yeonjun, “dan karena ayah tiri gue tidak semurah hati almarhum ayah gue, kita kena dampaknya.”

“Omong-omong, lu sudah tahu soal itu semua, Anargya Soobin?” 

Yeonjun refleks menoleh. Soobin berdiri didepan mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti. 

Mulut Yeonjun terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Manik hitam milik Soobin menatap Yeonjun meminta penjelasan.

* * *

  
Satu sekolah dibuat bingung ketika Soobin datang sendiri tanpa sosok mungil disebelahnya. Terlebih, raut Soobin yang tampak mendung.

Tidak ada senyuman, sangat suram. Lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Beomgyu, Soobin abaikan. Daripada meladeni setumpuk pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu, lebih baik Soobin membolos dan pergi ke perpustakaan.

Seisi kelas dibuat kaget karena Soobin yang membolos.

Memang ada yang tidak beres.

Disisi lain, Yeonjun juga tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Changbin yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan Soobin, langsung bertanya apakah Yeonjun sedang sakit atau bagaimana.

Namun Soobin dengan datar menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu.

Selain Yeonjun, Wooseok juga tidak terlihat. Padahal biasanya lelaki jangkung itu akan datang pagi-pagi untuk menyalin tugas lalu setelahnya membolos jika pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai mulai.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu.

“Huft...,”

Sudah lebih dari jutaan kali Soobin menghela napas panjang. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan sampai bosan mendengarnya.

Buku tebal yang Soobin pegang, ia tutup. Lalu Soobin menggelamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangannya. Ia coba untuk memejamkan mata, namun kejadian kemarin malah kembali melintas didalam benak.

Soobin membuka matanya lalu menatap tumpukan buku disebelahnya dengan sendu.

Kemarin, saat dimana lelaki bernama Wooseok memberitahu Soobin secara tidak langsung. 

Lalu Yeonjun yang menatap Soobin dengan raut ketakutan dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Dan dirinya, ia terlihat sangat bodoh dengan berdiri disana. Meminta penjelasan namun Wooseok mengajak Yeonjun untuk pulang.

Terakhir, Yeonjun yang tidak menolak – lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Tatapan mata Yeonjun seakan ingin menjelaskan semuanya, namun ia tidak bisa. 

Soobin memukul pelan lengannya agar tidak teringat kejadian kemarin. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

“Soobin!” 

Yang dipanggil tetap diam tidak bergeming. Derap lamgkah semakin terdengar mendekati Soobin.

“Hei! Gue cari-cari ke sekeliling sekolah taunya lo disini.” Ujar Chaeyoung kesal. Ia mengguncang lengan Soobin keras.

“Buruan, Bu Saerom udah nungguin!”

Kini Chaeyoung menarik-narik lengan Soobin. Sedangkan yang ditarik malah merapatkan tubuhnya dengan meja.

Menyerah, Chaeyoung memilih untuk duduk disebelah Soobin.

“Bin, sumpah.” Ucap Chaeyoung membuka percakapan – yang sepertinya akan menjurus kearah curhat.

Soobin mengangkat wajahnya lalu melihat Chaeyoung. “Apa?”

“Lo suram banget, asli!” 

Soobin mendengus, “lu udah bilang dari enam hari yang lalu.”

Chaeyoung mencibir.

“Sini deh, lu cerita sama gue. Ada masalah apa?” tanya Chaeyoung yang dibalas tatapan tidak minat oleh Soobin.

Chaeyoung lagi-lagi mencibir melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya Chaeyoung membuka suara kembali.

“Kak Yeonjun?”

Soobin sedikit tersentak. Chaeyoung tersenyum, “bener ternyata!”

Soobin mengalihkan pandangan.

“Kalian lagi _break_? Wajar sih ya.” Kemudian Chaeyoung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

“Gue juga dulu pernah _break_ dua kali sama Nakyung gara-gara beda pendapat terus yang kedua gara-gara gue deket-deket sama Seoyeon.” Lalu Chaeyoung mendengus. “Padahal kan itu karena Seoyeon ngajak gue berantem terus.”

Soobin tertawa dalam hati mendengar curhatan sahabatnya. 

“Kenapa malah gue yang curhat, deh.” Tukas Chaeyoung sembari menepuk dahinya. 

Kemudian Chaeyoung menoleh kearah Soobin, “Nah. Sini curhat sama Bunda Chaeyoung.”

Soobin tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung yang melihat itu, tersenyum. Bagus deh kalau Soobin masih bisa tertawa.

“Jadi gimana? Mau curhat gak sama Bunda Chaeyoung? Kalau enggak, kita ke kelas IPS-XII buat belajar materi olimpiade nanti.” 

Soobin tersenyum.

* * *

  
“Oh jadi gitu...,” 

Soobin memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Chaeyoung. 

Sekarang Soobin merasa sedikit ringan setelah menceritakan semuanya. 

Chaeyoung didepannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia terlihat kebingungan. 

“Rumit ya..,”

Soobin terbahak. 

Mereka berdua diam setelahnya. Saling terlarut kedalam pikiran masing-masing.

“Bin,”

“Hm?”

“Coba buat bicara sama Kak Yeonjun dulu, gih.” 

Soobin menoleh.

“Lo pasti kecewa kan? Ternyata Kak Yeonjun punya rahasia, terlebih lagi Kak Yeonjun lebih milih elo daripada Kak Wooseok.” Ucap Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung benar. Soobin kecewa dengan keputusan Yeonjun yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. 

Bukankah kalau Yeonjun lebih memilih Wooseok, hidupnya lebih terjamin?

“Tapi, lo juga salah.” 

Chaeyoung menarik napas, “Enggak seharusnya lo murung dan suram begini sehabis kejadian itu. Terlebih, lo juga gak tahu apa alasan dan tujuan Kak Yeonjun, kan?”

“Coba samperin Kak Yeonjun, Bin. Tanya baik-baik, minta penjelasan baik-baik. Coba ngertiin satu sama lain terlebih dahulu.” Lanjut Chaeyoung.

Kemudian Chaeyoung diam lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

“Nah, sekarang yang terpenting coba dulu.” Tukas Chaeyoung. “Gue mau balik ke kelas IPS-XII buat kabarin kalau Soobin izin.”

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan, Chaeyoung melambaikan tangan.

“Semangat, _bestie_!”

Soobin kembali mengembangkan senyum. Sahabatnya memang terkadang _cringe_ namun sangat suportif.

* * *

  
Selain izin tidak mengikuti latihan untuk olimpiade, Soobin izin untuk pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan ‘sakit.’

Mobil Soobin menepi ditengah perjalanan. Sang empu keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekitar.

Soobin menapakkan kaki didalam gedung halte yang tidak terpakai itu. Senyum hangatnya terlukis, menatap si manis yang sangat dirinduinya.

Yeonjun membalas senyum hangat itu.

Ah, rasanya sudah lama Soobin tidak melihat senyuman hangat itu. Sangat rindu.

Si manis mengangkat kedua lengannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Soobin dengan pelukan hangat.

“Rindu,” ucap Soobin, suaranya teredam di pundak Yeonjun. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukan, membuat Yeonjun tenggelam.

Si manis terkekeh lalu mengelus lembut punggung Soobin. Ia juga sangat rindu kepada lelaki yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat.

Rindu suara lembutnya, rindu pelukan hangatnya, rindu tangan besarnya yang suka mengusak rambut Yeonjun. 

Dan kini, setelah seminggu tidak bertemu, keduanya menyalurkan rasa rindu lewat pelukan. Rasanya melegakan.

Sedikit lama mereka bertahan di posisi seperti itu.

“Soobin,” panggil Yeonjun. Soobin tidak menjawab.

Yeonjun menghela napas, tersenyum walaupun Soobin tidak bisa melihatnya. 

“Soobin,” panggil Yeonjun sekali lagi. Kali ini nadanya melemah, menahan isak.

“Sampai sini saja, ya?” tanya Soobin lirih.

Tangis Yeonjun pecah, memenuhi pendengaran Soobin. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi baju Soobin.

Yeonjun menggeleng pelan, tidak mau. Yeonjun tidak mau. 

Soobin mati-matian menahan tangis, bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar tidak ada satupun isakkan yang lolos. Napasnya memberat.

“Soobin,” panggil Yeonjun dengan suara parau.

Soobin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yeonjun. “Kenapa, hm?”

“A-aku, aku harus pergi. H-harus pergi ke Australia.” Jawab Yeonjun dengan terbata. Air matanya semakin deras.

Soobin tersenyum kemudian menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Yeonjun. Jari jemarinya mengangkat ujung bibir si manis agar tersenyum.

Tangan besarnya mengusak rambut Yeonjun, “bagus, dong? Kamu bisa sembuh. Kenapa nangis?”

Yeonjun melunturkan senyum dan kembali menangis. Apa ini satu-satunya jalan keluar?

“Shh, sudah jangan nangis nanti makin jelek.” Kata Soobin yang dibalas pukulan kecil dari Yeonjun.

Melihat kekasihnya menangis, Soobin jadi tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nyawa lebih penting daripada sebuah komitmen.

Lama Yeonjun menangis hingga akhirnya lelah. Soobin masih tersenyum hangat, bertanya apa sudah puas. Dibalas anggukan oleh Yeonjun.

Yeonjun dituntun menuju mobil. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Soobin pergi menuju sisi mobil lain dan masuk.

Tangan mereka saling mengganggam, menyalurkan kehangatan. 

Tidak ada percakapan didalam mobil, hanya ada suara radio yang tengah menyetel lagu “ _Rewrite The Stars_.”

“Kapan berangkat?” tanya Soobin.

“Lima hari lagi.” Suara Yeonjun masih terdengar parau. 

Yeonjun menoleh, “aku pasti kembali.”

Soobin terkekeh. “Aku percaya,”

_“You know I want you, it’s not a secret i tried to hide,”_

Alunan lagu kembali memenuhi seisi mobil. Beradu dengan derap hujan diluar.

“Jangan lupa undang aku kalau tanggalnya sudah ditentukan.” Ucap Soobin yang mengundang kekehan Yeonjun.

_“But I can’t have you,”_

Yeonjun mengangguk pelan.

“Pasti.”

_“We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.”_

Lagu selesai.

Yeonjun maupun Soobin, percaya. Percaya kalau nantinya akan ada keajaiban yang menimpa mereka. 

Keajaiban yang membuktikan bahwa mereka hanya akan berpisah sejenak. 

Mengakhiri semua rajutan asmaraloka ini, ribuan lembar yang berisi aksara juga alunan yang mereka buat bersama, akan berakhir disini. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Makasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sini ♡


End file.
